Learning and Teaching 3
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: With two of the four heirs found, how will Harry and the others find the last two? !HarrySeverus slash! An orginal male character is introduced in this segment of the series, I hope this doesn't upset anyone.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it. I own the plot and any OCs found within.

WARNINGS: There is an OMC in this part, and the first portion of the story involves him. I'm sorry if this bothers people. Also there is a slight mention of MPREG (but it doesn't actually happen in the story).

Pairings: Harry/Severus, Neville/Blaise, Draco/Charlie, preslash?/Bill & Colin?

A.N.: In a review from Learning and Teacher a person asked 'what made the Gryffindors go bad?' It's actually a pretty complicated answer, but I'll try to keep it short. Basically, I needed an antagonist from within Hogwarts. The first thing that came to mind was how Voldemort was a self hating Muggle-born. So I thought the perfect thing to have as my new antagonist was a self-hating pureblood. Ron was the first one that came to me so I ran with it. As for all of Gryffindor being bad... well I'll just say maybe not all of them are.

A.N. #2: Okay I had to mess with someone's age a little bit, so Graham Pritchard is now in the year below Harry and the gang.

Again, no beta, but I'm working on it!

Now on with the story!

Arthur stared in amazement at the dead body of Lucius Malfoy.

It was a shock. He had killed Lucius, though it had been an accident. When the blond death-eater had thrown a curse at the auror, Arthus had sent a percussion spell back intending to disorient him. Instead the spell had nicked the large metal artwork off of the wall behind Lucius. The spiky almost evil looking piece of art had skewered the pure blood killing him instantly.

Leaning over, Arthur grabbed the wand and tucked it into an evidence bag before moving on.

In the basement he stopped to watch with considerable pride as his son broke the final curse on a door. Bill was on loan to the Ministry from Gringotts.

Slowly the curse-breaker pushed the door open. With Arthur right him, Bill stepped in wand at the ready.

Inside was a rather dilapidated bedroom. In a chair near a tiny fireplace, someone sat sleeping. Walking slowly to him, both of the Weasley men regarded him with suspicion. But the sleeping boy continued to doze unaware.

As they edged close Bill stepped on a loose floor board, which made enough noise to wake the sleeper.

"Father? Is that you?" the soft voice startled Bill and Arthur into stepping back a bit. Putting out a hand to the table beside the chair the boy rose turning towards the two intruders.

"Hello? Who's there? I can hear you both, so please make yourselves known." the boy demanded as he brushed long and dirty blond hair from his face.

The familiar face made Arthur gasp then paled when he realized the silver-grey eyes were now the color of ashes, obviously blind.

"Draco?" Arthur asked as he lowered his wand slightly. The sight of the malnourished Malfoy heir sickened Arthur. He was unkept, dirty, dressed in rags, and looked so pale Arthus wondered if he was already a ghost.

"Who are you?" the pale boy asked his voice light as he lowered himself back to the chair.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, I'm with the Ministry." before the elder Weasley could continue the boy interrupted.

"So you're here to arrest Father... I hope they give him the Kiss. Have you found the storage room below the main den? It's where he keeps all of his good things."

"No, we haven't... But we will now... Are you okay? Do you need a medi-witch?" Arthur asked as blank grey eyes turned towards him.

"No, I'm fine. Though I don't need a healer, a bath would be divine." he told them before turning his back to the fire.

"I think that could be arranged.. Maybe we could find some of your other robes before I take you out of here..." Arthur suggested as he moved closer, pointedly ignoring the scent coming from the boy.

"You haven't figured it out, have you?" the Malfoy smirked lightly while shaking his head. "I don't have anything outside of the contents of these four walls. Draco is the one who gets it all while I am trapped here. Perhaps I should introduce myself, Cygnus Severus Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa, twin of Draco, at your service. The blond gave a half bow from his seat and laughed bitterly at nothing.

It was at that time Bill noticed something, a little later than his father. "You're blind."

"No... really? I would have never guessed. I've only been this way... my entire life." the Malfoy boy snorted as he allowed Arthus to pull him to his feet.

"Come on, Bill... I want you to take him to Hogwarts to Madam Pomphrey. We'll figure out what to do from there." Arthur gently pushed Cygnus into his son's arms and gestured them out.

"Let's go, kiddo. Want me to give you a quick clean before we go?" Bill suggested as he pulled the blind boy out of the room, away from where the others were talking about the death of Lucius and to a place where he felt comfortable to apperate from. He could only hope that the boy hadn't heard about the death of his father.

"Would you be so kind?"

Bill flipped his want from where he had stored it. A couple of waves later the scent coming from Cygnus was a hundred times better. Slipping out of his outer robes, Bill wrapped them around Cygnus' thin shoulder before apperating them to the closest point near Hogwarts.

"Come on, we need to get you inside out of the cold before you get ill." Bill pulled him as fast as he could thought the sickly boy could handle.

When they finally got to the front doors he was relieved to find that it was shortly before curfew so not many students were out in the halls.

In the way however was one person Bill was, for the first time ever, happy to see. "Professor Snape!"

At his name, the tall dark potions master turned and stared at the Weasley coming towards him pulling someone who looked like... "Draco?"

The sound of the familiar voice made the blind eyes lift and turn to the speaker. "Uncle Sev?"

Bill watched in amazement as Snape paled (more than his normal sallow tone) and murmured "Cros?"

Cygnus moved away from Bill with his arms out feeling for his godfather. "Uncle?"

Snape enfolded the boy in his arms and laid his head on Cygnus'. "They told me you had drowned."

"Father thought it would be best if I stayed in a special room... locked away like all of the other Malfoy secrets."

Bill was amazed again. "So he's telling the truth? This really isn't Draco?"

"Of course not!" Snape glared at Bill for a moment before turning his attention back to his godson. "You don't look well. Come along. I'll have Poppy look you over."

"Do you think you could make me some of that cherry-mint pudding you used to make for me and Draco when we were younger?" Cygnus asked as he allowed his beloved godfather to take him to see the medi-witch of Hogwarts.

"Of course! My lover is partial to it as well so there should be some in my quarters... Assuming the brat hasn't ate it all... In which case I will simply make more." Snape held the boy he called Cros, close until he stepped into the Hospital Wing. "Poppy?"

The hospital matron stepped out of a back room to frown gently at the potions master and a young man who looked like Mr. Malfoy. "What's happened, Severus?"

"This is one of those things that don't to be spoken of... Please just treat the boy, Poppy."

"Of course." Poppy's tone made it clear she was insulted for Severus even thinking she wouldn't care for the boy. "Up on the bed, young man... Blind? Born or trauma?"

"I was born this way, madam." Cygnus said being far more polite then Draco could ever be.

Bill moved out of the way, but stayed close just in case.

"Hmm..." Madam Pomphrey set to work healing, and sometimes re-healing things that had not healed well before.

A few minutes later Poppy turned to Severus and smiled a little. "You should take him to your quarters and let him rest for the night. He will be fine with rest and plenty of good food."

"Thank you, Poppy. Could you tell Albus I will speak with him later." Severus nodded to her and put his hand on Cros' shoulder. "Come along."

Cygnus yawned and nodded. The long outing had tired him out. This was the most walking he'd done in many years.

"Do you want me to come with you? Make certain he doesn't try anything?" Bill offered and then made himself not shiver at the glare he got for his troubles.

"That is quiet all right, Mr. Weasley. I can handle him." Severus glared then assisted his godson from the room.

Bill sighed and shook his head before hurrying to talk with the headmaster.

Harry lay on his stomach on the large fur rug in front of Severus' fireplace doing his homework while waiting for him.

His studies were interrupted by the door coming open. Looking towards it, he was shocked to see Severus leading Draco in. The young man looked exhausted and by the way Severus was holding his arm Harry knew something was up. "Draco? Severus? What's wrong?"

"Harry why don't you get some tea?" Severus asked softly making the younger wizard jump and hurriedly summon some tea.

"Is this young lover, Uncle? He sounds very young." Cros allowed himself to be helped to a couch where he huddled in the borrowed robes.

Harry, upon hearing this gapped in amazement. "You're not Draco."

"No. Cygnus Malfoy. But since you are my godfather's lover you may call me Cros." Cros held out his hand and waited to get a feel of Uncle Sev's lover.

After only hesitating for a moment before taking the hand. It was then he felt how weak the grip was and how thin the man behind it was. "It's a pleasure. My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

Cros' eyes went wide. "The boy who lived? Well as least you are worth of him."

Severus choked as he was in the small kitchenette just off of the living room. "Thank you for your high standards for me." Severus came back in with a hardy platter of hot food. "Liver by your left hand, potato spears by your right, and fried greens across from them. If you eat this all I'll get some of the cherry-mint pudding for you." The tall man said as he handed the plate to Cros.

Harry waited until Severus had seated himself in the largest chair and then sat on his lap, watching as Cros cleaned his plate. The blind boy's manners were as impeccable as his twin's. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and laid his head on top his. "Draco was born second Cygnus, making little Cros the heir. But shortly after birth it was found that Cygnus had been blinded before birth from his mother being put under the crucio too many times while pregnant. Supposedly 12 years ago Cros drowned while he and Draco were playing be a small fountain at the Malfoy's summer retreat... At least that's what those few of us who knew he existed were told." Severus whispered into his ear.

Harry stared at the eldest Malfoy and felt a bone deep rage. Here was another who'd been treated like him. An outcast and a freak. And this boy hadn't had Hogwarts to help.

Feeling his lover's magic rising, Severus ran a soothing hand down Harry's neck and shoulder.

"I'm going to go have the spare room made up. Find out exactly what happened and who did this... Meanwhile I'm going to go talk to Draco." Harry brushed a kiss over Severus' lips and brushed a hand on Cygnus' shoulder before hurrying out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Greetingsss, mate of Ssseverusss." said the snake wrapped around the arm of Salizar who was the painting that guarded the door to the Slytherin common room.

"Hello, Sssilvan." he greeted the snake then half bowed to Salizar who smiled softly back. "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening to you as well. What brings you this early from Severus' rooms?" Salizar asked in English.

"I have to speak with Draco concerning some family issues." Harry told the paint with just as much respect as if her were truly the founder and not just a likeness.

"Very well... But be careful. They seem to be up to some mischief. I would not be in the halls this evening. So run along now." Salizar waved a hand and the door swung open.

"My thanks, sir." Harry bowed again and hurried into the common room.

"Hey, Harry! What's had you out in the halls so late? Don't suppose you're up for a game of chess?" Blaise called from where he sat in front of the fireplace reading. Neville looked up and nodded from his own book before going back to it.

"Not at this moment... I have to speak to Draco." Harry smiled at the first sixth year who had spoken kindly to him after he'd moved to Slytherin.

"He should be back in his room... if not try in the classroom. I will can't believe he put that in for you." Blaise stood and tucked his book mark into before falling into step with his head-of-house's lover.

"The Slytherin's need as much if not more defense then the rest of the students here. Your house are the ones going home to increasingly insane deatheater parents... I will not let any more die." Harry eyes darkened as he said the last part as he recalled the comfort he and Severus had to give to even some of the older Slytherins. And he remember his horror when a frightened first year had come to him telling about how her parents were going to force the dark mark on her so she could 'serve her lord' when she returned home for Christmas.

There were so many he couldn't save, but he vowed he would save as many of the Slytherin children as he could.

The found Draco relaxing in the small library Harry kept his class books and dark arts books. Harry had long ago come to the conclusion that the best way to defend against something was to learn all he could about it.

Blaise went back to the common room to collect Neville for their nightly tending of their garden, leaving Draco and Harry to talk.

"Something's wrong." Draco started as he set his book to one side.

"Not wrong precisely... A person from your past has showed up... Someone you thought was dead." Harry hated easing around a subject, but he just didn't know how to tell him.

"Who?" Draco thought of various people that could back. He'd lost so many people.

"Your brother."

Draco paled as he stared at his friend then he choked. "Cros?"

"He's waiting in Severus' room." Harry barely got to finish his sentence as Draco ran out of the room. Harry followed and slide into Severus' room just behind him.

Harry settled against Severus as Draco wrapped himself around his twin.

Leaning his head against Cros', Draco held his twin for the first time in years.

"Dragon." Cros whispered as his hands traveled over Draco's face relearning the face identical to his own.

"Cros... you're been gone." Draco's voice broke as he allowed his twin to relearn him.

"I had no choice." Cros murmured pressing his cheek against Draco's and for a moment they held each other they had since they were born.

"Father will pay for the lies." Draco started to rage but Cros petting his hair made him calm down.

"He has paid, Dragon. He has paid with his life." Cros soothed im recalling the words he'd heard before Weasley had lead him out.

"What?" Draco drew back and stared at his twin.

"He was killed in the raid that set me free... I don't know what happened to Mother." Cros reached up and ran his finger tips over Draco's temples. "Dragon... can I see?"

Harry glanced at Severus wondering what the thinner twin was talking about, but Severus looked just as confused as he was.

Draco's eyes closed for a moment then opened again as he turned towards Harry and Severus. "Uncle, you've gotten old!"

Severus' eyes snapped to Cros' face as Draco stared at them. "How can you see me?"

Cros smirked as did Draco. T"here are times my brother will loan me his sight."

Harry's and Severus' mouths dropped open in shock. Finally Severus spoke. "You never said anything or showed this skill when you were younger."

"We kept it secret so Father couldn't use it against us." Draco said breaking the contact by pulling Cros' fingers from temples.

Severus didn't say it, but he was almost certain his 'old friend' wouldn't have separated the boys had he known about their odd ability. Shaking those thoughts off, Severus stood and drew Cros to his feet. "You should rest... Draco, you have special dispensation to not stay in your dorm this evening so that you might catch up with your brother..."

Harry looked to his lover with big eyes hoping he would hive permission for him to stay as well.

"As for you, Mr. Potter... you have detention..." Harry and Draco both stared at Severus with their mouths open. Then Severus went on. "All night, tonight with me... And as I don't wish to miss any sleep you will simply have to join me. Come along."

Harry followed Severus out of the room with a nod and a smile leaving the twins to themselves.

"Come on, I'm sure Harry will have the spare room ready for us." Draco lead Cros to the last door in the potion masters quarters.

Cros happily dressed in the night wear Draco summoned and together they settled on the bed facing each other, just as they did when they were little.

"There's so much I want to tell you. So much that's happened..." Draco said as they snuggled closely.

"Perhaps you can tell me about the bonding necklace you wear." Cros smiled as he felt the odd piece of jewelry on his twin's neck.

Draco blushed as he reached up and traced the dragon scales that made up his bonding necklace. "I'm in love, Cros... and he loves me... because I'm me and not because I'm a Malfoy. He might not be the richest man to even walk the wizarding world... but he loves me."

Cros touched the necklace trying to figure out what it was. "It feels like..."

"It's dragon scales. He works with dragons in Romania... After I graduate we're going to bond officially and I'm going to move there... Maybe you can come with us." Draco said as his mind went to his love that was so far away.

"And what is this man's name?" Cros asked as his hands came up to Draco's temples using their strange ability to see into Draco's memories.

"Charlie Weasley."

Cros' head shifted a little as the name struck a cord. "Any relation to Bill Weasley?"

"Yes, that's his older brother. How do you know him?" Draco asked as he unconsciously showed a mental picture of Bill to Cros.

"The robes I was wearing were borrowed from one Bill Weasley after he and Arthus broke into my room during the raid on the manor. They seemed like nice people to me... But isn't it a little odd to be bonding to a dragon master when you are named as the constellation of the great dragon?"

Draco blushed slightly. "He says that I'm the greatest dragon he's ever tamed to which I always say 'who's tamed whom?'. You're going to love him Cros... I never knew how happy I could be even with very little money."

"No, matter what Father taught us, money isn't everything, dragon. I learned that after I got locked in the room." the manner in which Cros said 'the room' had Draco shivering.

"If I ever have anything to say you will never be locked away again." Draco told him in a low and serious voice before he went on in a cheery voice. "And tomorrow Harry and I will begin helping you with your wizarding training. With your ability to look through my eyes and into my memory it shouldn't take you long to catch up. We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow... since it's a Saturday and get you everything you'll need."

"But I'm certain all of Father and Mother's funds will be frozen."

"Not exactly. I was disowned sometime back. Before that happened Severus and I talked Mother into transferring all of my inheritance from Grandmother Arisanne into an account in my name. We told her about how tax was just going to eat most of it away... and did she really want al of those family mones and lands to go to the Ministry?" Draco's voice held an evil chuckle.

Cros let out a soft laugh himself. "And she bought that? There are times I'm glad we aren't very much like her."

"As you see we have more than enough money." I've already sold the lands and houses. At last count we have around 200 million galleons. That should be enough."

"It should. Good night, dragon." Cros' murmured as he relaxed into sleep.

"Good night, Cros."

Draco woke up, nose to nose with a thinner version of himself. He was about to jerk back only to remember... Cros had been found. There were together again.

Rising as easily as he could Draco dressed himself and went out into the living room. Harry was sitting on Severus' lap eating a piece of melon from the potion master's fingers.

"Morning, Draco!" Harry said after he'd swallowed.

"Good morning. Uncle Severus, I need to take Cros into Diagon Alley for supplies... Oh and Harry you need to come with us because you're going help him catch up with our age group. I believe you can handle DADA and Blaise can work with him on Transfigurations while I take on Charms. We can get Neville to do Herbology. Uncle, I figure you can do potion and oversee the rest of the lessons. With the summer so close at hand we will be able to catch him up before we return to school."

Severus cocked his head thinking about it before nodding. "Why don't you go get one of your outer robe? He can wear a pair of Harry's pants and a jumper... They should fit. We'll leave after you and Cros have showered and eaten."

Draco nodded before hurrying out to get his things.

"This is going to be weird... I've taught anything other than DADA. I hope I don't mess up." Harry said obviously thinking over what he would need to teach the new Malfoy. Still thinking about it he rose to get something for Cros to wear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cros woke up to something brushing over his nose. Grumbling he batted at it. Cros was startled to feel a human hand over his face. Then he remember. He'd been freed and he was with Draco and Uncle Severus again.

"Draco?" Cros asked sitting up and touching his twin's face.

"Morning. Come one. We need to shower and eat so we can go get your things. I'm going to fire call Charlie and see if he can join us for the day." Draco pulled him to his feet.

Though it had been years they both moved in the bathroom in the same manner. Draco set out their clothes and bathing items while Cros worked the shower adjustments. The only difference was Draco leading him to the shower.

Once the preparations had been made they both stripped, not caring of their nudity. In the rather large shower they moved together, Draco washing his hair after he'd handed Cros a soapy cloth. Then they switched Draco poured some shampoo into Cros' hand after Cros had handed him the cloth.

The twin's shower went quickly and they stepped out a short ten minutes later.

"You hair is so long, Cros... Would you like me to braid it?" Draco asked as he petted the almost waist length hair.

"I would prefer it if you were to cut it."

This mad Draco's eyes bulge. "I wouldn't DARE!"

"It just gets in the way, Dragon... But if you find it so pleasing go ahead and braid it." Cros allowed his twin to spell his hair into a thick plait.

"Now, while you're dressing I'll fire-call Charlie." Draco told him after finishing Cros' hair.

Going into the bedroom he pulled out a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Charlie Weasley's bedroom Firebrand Cottage."

A moment later the couple were face to face. "Brightness? Is everything okay?" Charlie asked as he saw his bondmate-to-be's face in the fire.

"It's fine... the raid on Malfoy Manor went down last night. Do you remember the time I told you about Cygnus... Cros, my twin?" Draco couldn't help but smile lovingly at the man who had captured his heart.

"Yes..."

"He's alive, Charlie... He's alive and here. But as to the reason I called... I don't suppose you would be free this weekend would you?" Draco smiled coyly at the thought of his lover being in town.

"Well... since it has to do with family matters I could take the time off. Give me a few minutes to get everything arranged then I'll be through. Love you." Charlie told him before pulling away from the fire.

Draco was just pulling back when Cros stepped out of the bathroom. "That was your Charlie."

"Yes... and I'm going to get to introduce you to my new family... And the two most important men in my life can get to know one another. But for now you should eat!" Draco said sounding a lot like his future mother-in-law as he drug his twin into the living room where Harry and Severus had already finished their breakfast.

"We'll go as soon as you've finished." Severus told them while he wrote out a list of things he needed in the alley.

"And Charlie's coming so we have to wait on him." Draco said as he made one large plate for both he and Cros.

Harry watched in amazement at the way Draco and Cros worked in tandem. It was like watching the Weasley twins together.

He'd no sooner thought about the Weasleys when Charlie came out of the living room fire place.

"Dragon-tamer!" Draco cried in an almost taunting tone as he ran to him.

"Brightness." Charlie held his delicate lover close for a moment before settling him down and looking him over. Once he was satisfied with Draco's health he turned to the twin his bondmate-to-be had cried for many times.

Standing Cros offered his hand toward the lover Draco thought so highly of.

Charlie took the hand for a moment before pulling Cros to him for a gentle hug. "He's spoke of you many times."

"In what time we've had together since my release he's told me how much he loves you more often than anything else. I wish I could say welcome to the family but it isn't a family most would want to be a part of." Cros told him as he trailed his hands over his face, learning his features.

"Then let me say it, welcome to my family. I'm certain Mum will love you." Charlie smiled as he allowed Cros' fingers to study him.

"Thank you..." Cros drew back and relaxed with all the grace befitting a Malfoy.

"I think we should probably be going." Harry said as he smiled at the twins and Charlie.

Charlie took Draco's arm and wrapped it around his before he touched Cros' arm lightly. "It would be my pleasure to escort you."

"Thank you, sir." Cros' smile brightened at not having to find his way on his own in an unfamiliar place.

Reaching ut he wrapped his arm around the offered limb. Draco knowing his twin, reached out and slid his hand around Charlie to just touch the bare skin of Cros' waist. It was enough for them to link and share Draco's vision. Draco had tried to explain what he and Cros did, but he'd never had the words.

Severus and Harry stepped into the fire place first and disappeared with a poof of floo powder.

The three followed right behind them. A moment later they were stepping out into Diagon Alley. Cros couldn't help his eyes going wide as Draco's view of the shopping street came to him.

"First things first, clothes. Severus and I can gather the books you will need while you three take care of the clothes and the wand." Harry all but drug Severus away with a smile.

"Those two don't get anymore normal as time passes." Charlie mumbled as he lead them towards Gringotts.

"Ah... Mr. Malfoy... I had wondered what had become of you. When your brother came in for his wand but you were no were in sight... Oh well... I should have a want suitable." Mr. Ollivander turned and went back through his shop as the tape measure took Cros' measurements.

Draco and Charlie stood back and watched as wand after wand was tried and discarded.

"There haven't been many who've given me so much trouble, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Ollivander said but then a small smile formed on his face as he walked into a small dusty corner. "I never expected to sell this wand... by maybe..."

Opening it up, the old wand-maker pulled out a long white colored wand. "Albino ebony wood with a snow dragon's heartstring. A wand made for transfiguring and elemental magics. It was such an unusual combination I never thought anyone to be right for it... but I wonder... I perhaps you are."

The wand-maker slid it into Cros' hand and stepped back as a shimmer of silver sparkles irrupted from the wand.

Cros could feel the magic of the wand and feel the ancient dragon behind it.

"A perfect match... though a surprising one indeed." Mr. Ollivander said the pride obvious in his voice.

Bill was just finishing talking with George and Fred as he stepped out into the street. He felt before he saw the person run into him. Bringing his arms up he caught the person before they could fall.

"Big brother!" was the next thing he heard before a set of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Bill, what brings you to Diagon Alley?" Charlie stepped back to where Draco and Cros stood.

"Just checking on the twins..." Bill left off as he noticed the long-haired twin. "You..."

"You... Mr. Weasley, it is a pleasure to speak with you again... Especially in comparison to out last meeting." Cros held out his hand.

Bill accepted it and for a moment he felt the gentle brush of Cros' magic. "Agreed. It is nice to meet you in a much more agreeable situation."

Cros held his hand for a moment more, wondering at the magic their touch had created. Letting go, Cros stepped back and touched Draco to assure himself where his twin was.

"We should go. We still have to go get a few more things... You're welcome to come with us, Bill." Draco tucked Cros' arm in his whole he smiled at his brother-in-law to be.

Glancing at Charlie, Bill nodded. "Sure, I have a couple of free hours."

"So have you set an exact date for your bonding?" Cros asked as he and Draco sat watching Bill and Charlie talking in the distance.

"We're planning to have the headmaster do it right after graduation." Draco told him while lending his sight to Cros so he could enjoy the mild September evening.

"I bet you wish it to be sooner." Cros murmured as he enjoyed the orange and pink sunset. "And what about Severus? I noticed his family's bonding necklace around Harry's neck."

"That... is a complicated story... I guess it all began in 5th year when Harry's godfather fell through the Veil." Draco shifted a bit so that he was cuddled to his twin.

"Harry almost did something stupid the following summer. But Severus was there on a check and he saved Harry. Then through too many adventures to name they got together. It's still odd to see of even think about. The Gryffindor's didn't help him, so Severus had him resorted and he came to us. Strangely it was a first year little girl that got him to open up. Morgaine asked him for help with her DADA homework and soon he was helping the whole house. When he saw we were more than just a bunch of deatheaters in training he decided that he could show us how to protect ourselves. He's even saved most of the younger years from getting the Mark. Also, this summer he plans on opening his home to all of us who have been disowned because of not returning home for Christmas. Severus began seeing him in a different light and then... well it took a half remembered prophecy from his aunt to have out godfather moving Harry into his bed chambers." Draco said as he thought the little things that had happened.

"They seem so happy together."

"They're as opposite as can be, but they are happy for some odd reason. I think maybe their differences are the things that make them so good together." Draco told him as he settled even closer.

"We should go in. It's getting dark and I wouldn't want to see what comes out of the Forest at night." Cros said as he allows Draco to help him to his feet.

"Brightness, we should be going in now." Charlie called as he and Bill got closer.

"Of course... we do you leave?" Draco asked as he took Charlie's arm while Bill escorted Cros.

"Tomorrow evening." Charlie murmured just as unhappy as Draco about having to be parted.

"Then you two should enjoy your night. I'm sure Bill won't mind leading me back to Uncle Severus' rooms." Cros told him before patting the hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. Charlie... Draco... don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bill told them with a wink before leading Cros away.

For a short time they walked in silence before Bill spoke up. "What are you going to do now?"

"For one, catch up on my education... after that we'll see. I think I might trail a bit and then maybe stay with Draco and Charlie a short time... I've always wanted to see a dragon close up." Cros had never thought of future plans, but now it seemed like he should.

Bill nodded and then remembered that the person he was with couldn't see it. "I understand. I'm sure if I were in your position I would do the same thing... Though I would wait until the war was in a lull. Right now it's too much hassle to travel abroad if you're from Britain. People seem to think that everyone from here is either a deatheater or a coward for running away."

"I'll have to take that into account." Cros said as he kept close to Bill, not wanting to run into anything.

When they reached the door to Severus' door and knocked, the door came open to show a half dressed Harry. "Can I help you? Oh... Cros... Bill... What can I do for you?"

Bill thought fast, knowing that Cros probably wouldn't want to stay in there with those two right then. "We were just here to pick up a change of clothes for Cros. I was going to take him to Mum and Dad's. Dad's been asking about him so I was going to have him over for dinner and then take him out for some time in the sun tomorrow."

Cros' head tilted before smiling at Bill. He could tell from the musky smell coming from the room that his godfather and Harry were up to. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble to let me have an overnight bag."

Harry turned and wandlessly summoned a bag with everything he could need. Handing it out he smiled at them before wishing them a goodnight and closing the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do, Severus?" Harry asked as he laid on top of his lover.

"About what, love?" Severus asked as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"We need those other heirs. Salizar and Helga said that we should find something to help us in one of them or if nothing else we could get the four together and they could come up with something. But the only way to get to the other two Founders is to have their heirs. How are we going to find them? It was only by chance that we found Neville." Harry snuggled closer.

Severus nodded as he started to massage Harry's scalp. "Well, it will be hard... but perhaps I know a way to. So far both of the heirs have been able to hear that which is most precious to them. For Salizar it is snakes, for Helga it is the plants. I happen to know for Lady Rowena it was the birds and for Sir Godric it was the fishes. It also stands to reason that they are here at Hogwarts as well."

After thinking about it for a moment Harry nodded before settling down to rest. "There's just so much to do with finals coming up and all of the things to get ready for the move to Oak Hope Manor... Now we have to find these other two people."

"All will be well. You should rest." Severus said as he gently shifted and pulled the covers over them.

Bill was careful as he apperated them to the outskirts of his parents home. "I hope you don't mind me just dragging you here... I didn't think that either of them would have thought to put up a silence barrier. Also, Mum and Pops were wanting to know how you were doing. You also look like you could use a good meal, and that is one thing you will get here."

Cros smiled shyly as Bill laced their fingers before leading him into the house. He had to admit that the prospect of spending a night in a strange place was easier to deal with than listening to his godfather and Harry have sex all night. "It's fine. I would rather have a chance to ask your father about what happened at the Manor."

Molly was singing softly as she cooked. It was so hard to cook for just Arthur, the twins and herself. For so long she had cooked for nine people that she had trouble remembering there were only four eating there now. So when she heard the door opening she was turned hoping that who ever it was, would be wanting to eat, because she had made too much. Turning, she smiled when she saw her eldest son. "Bill! I was hoping you wouldn't go back to Hogwarts for the night. Oh... You must be Cygnus! So nice to meet you. I'm Molly, Bill and Charlie's mother." Molly reached out and hugged her son and then hugged the twin of her Charlie's bond-mate-to-be.

All Cros could do was try not to draw away from her. "It's a pleasure, madam. But please call me Cros."

Molly stepped back as she looked Cros over before clucking her tongue. "You need a good meal. Come in and sit down. Bill would you go get your father from the shop?"

"Sure, Mum." Bill put a hand on Cros' arm. "You'll be okay?"

"I'm certain your mother can assist me to a place to sit. Can't you, Madam Weasley?" Cros held out his arm to where he'd last heard her.

"Oh... call me Molly. And let me show you to a good seat." Molly took his arm and showed him to a seat in front of the table.

Bill hurried out and went to get his father.

After Molly had helped him sit down she walked over to the fireplace to call the twins home from their shop.

Cros sat back and wondered about the place he was in. He could smell something good cooking and a scent he could only describe as 'homey'. "I would like to thank you, madam. And to warn you that Bill saw fit to invite me to stay over... though if you do mind I'm certain I can find other accommodations."

"Don't even think about it, deary. I've been lost without people to take care of. I'm sure Draco's told you all about my brood. There are six of them. I love having someone to cook for, so you're more than welcome for as long as you like." Molly said as she brushed a hand over his hair and wondered at the softness of the braid. Sighing more to herself, Molly turned and went to the stove to check on the food.

Just then the sound of two loud thumps had him turning his head to where he could feel the fire.

"Mum!"

"Who-"

"-is-"

"-this?"

"Because-"

"-it-"

"-isn't-"

"-Draco."

Cros' eyes went wide as he listened to the two almost identical voices.

"Oh, you two stop it! You'll frighten the boy. This is Draco's brother, Cros. Cros these are my twins Fred and George." Molly said as she slapped out at the two of them with her wooden spoon.

"It's a pleasure." Cros stood and offered his hand towards the duo.

"Please-"

"-call-"

"-us-"

"-Gred-"

"-and-"

"-Forge."

Cros felt one hand take his hand and the other one pat his shoulder. "Which one of you are which?"

"I'm Fred behind you." This was the one who had patted his shoulder.

"And I'm George." the with his hand said.

"I hope to have the chance to get to know all of you." Cros said as he mentally cataloged each other their magical features. He studied them carefully because he knew how easy it was for twins to switch and no one realize.

Harry was never more rushed than the last weeks of school. Fortunately Voldemort seemed to be hoarding his strength and waiting for something other than the last part of the school term. So all Harry had to worry over was if he was going to pass his finals, tutoring, final projects, getting things set up to teach and help Moilyn get the house ready.

In fact Harry was working with Neville and Blaise to go over everything in the house and make certain it was ready for the thirty-eight children that would call it home now. Moilyn had introduced Harry and Severus to the rest of the staff, all of whom were happy to have people to look after again. One of the staff had asked if there were any small children, as that was her specialty. Harry had blushed before Shaking his head with a softly spoken 'no'.

When their work was finally done and they went back to the school by way of apperating to Hogsmead then walking to the school. As they did they saw someone on the edge of the lake, hunkered over, crying.

Harry walked over and knelt to put a hand to the back of the small blond hair. "Are you okay?"

Colin looked up and immediately threw himself into Harry's arms to sob on his shoulder.

Looking to Blaise and Neville he shrugged a little before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him close. "It's okay... You're okay... Shush..."

Blaise lead Neville a short distance away where they could cuddle for a short time while giving Harry and the little Gryffindor some privacy.

When Colin had finally calmed down he looked up at Harry with large sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Harry gave him a soft smile and petted his hair out of his face.

"I didn't stop them, Harry... I couldn't." Colin looked like he was going to starting crying again, but Harry chucked him on the chin.

"What did who do?" His eyes got dark with worry, almost scared of what Colin's answer would be.

"Ron and the others... they really hurt Emery St. John. I don't know if he's going to be okay... Even Hermione couldn't stop all of the bleeding..." Colin sniffled.

Harry wrapped his arms around Colin and held him. "Don't worry, little one. We'll check on Emery, but now we need to get you inside out of the night air." Harry was about to stand up when he got hit in the glasses with something wet. "What the..." Reaching up he pulled a piece of water algae from his glasses.

"That's just Loke... He always comes up to see me when I come out here." Colin said as he pointed to a very young merman who lay in the shallows and glared at Harry. "I guess he doesn't want me to go."

"Wow... I haven't had a chance to see one since the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry moved forward to get a better look, only to stop when Loke threw another piece of algae at him.

Colin laughed a little before he began to chitter softly at the merman. Harry's eyes went wide as he watched the dolphin-like sounds going back and forth between the human and the mer. When Colin stopped and looked to Harry he titled his head. "What?"

"Can you talk to fish or is it just merpeople?" Harry couldn't believe his luck. There was no way fate was handing him the third heir that easily. Not after Neville literally coming to him of his own freewill.

"Oh, I can talk to anything that swims. Why? Is that something special like you being a parselmouth?" Colin looked excited at the prospect.

"Yes, Colin it is. Come on. We need to go check on Emery and see about getting you a safe place to sleep tonight." Harry stood and pulled Colin up before gesturing to Blaise and Neville. "Come on, you two."

Blaise and Neville were blushing as they came over. "Everything okay?"

"You need to go to the Headmaster and have him go check on Emery St. John. Apparently the anti-pureblood sentiment has grown in Gryffindor and they may have hurt someone badly." Harry said as he put a hand on Colin's shoulder to lead him.

Nodding, Blaise and Neville hurried off to go give the information to the headmaster, while Harry took Colin to the Slytherin dungeons. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Is St. John okay?" Harry asked as Severus came into the common room, where Colin has fell asleep waiting with the most of Slytherin for information on the pureblood who'd been hurt.

"He'll live. He'd been putting under the cutting curse for an hour..." Severus looked more than a little ill. He'd witnessed many things while spying for the Order, but that was one the most horrible things he'd ever been witness to as being caused by a youth.

"Even Voldemort doesn't do things that bad." Harry whispered his eyes wide with horror.

"He does... he just doesn't do it to people he once counted as friends." Severus looked down at Colin. "I take it we will be having another join us in the dungeons?"

Harry nodded. "I've already had a friend get his little brother out of the tower and move him to the Hufflepuff dorms for the night. I know that he would fit in here anyway... but Colin will need to stay because I believe he's one of the other heirs."

Severus' eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"He spoke to a mer in it's own language. He should be here where I can protect him." Harry petted Colin's hair, while the boy slumped against his shoulder sound asleep.

"Where we can protect him. I'll speak with Dumbledore in the morning... You should put him to bed and get some rest yourself. You have your first final tomorrow." Severus told him while giving him a soft look, amazed at the love and compassion Harry was capable of even after all he'd been through.

A soft voice drew their attention from a dark corner. Stepping into the light 5th year Graham Pritchard looked at Colin with light dove-grey eyes. "I can watch over him, sir... It's my duty."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the soft spoken boy. He didn't really speak with anyone other than about class work and even then it was only a few short direct words.

"I've seen it." Graham reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal ball. "He's my soul mate."

Severus, knowing the Pritchard family's abilities didn't question it too much. "Are you certain?"

"I have foreseen it in a dream, as well as within the mists... Father even contacted me about the small blond boy in my future. I will not harm him... it would be stupid on my part." Graham put the crystal ball away and held out his arms to Harry, who looked skeptical before Severus nodded.

"Allow Graham to take him, Harry. He will protect him as I would protect you." Severus told him softly.

"It's true, Harry. It has long been a gift in my family to see what is in the future. I have even seen into your's." Graham said as he lifted Colin into his arms.

"What did you see?" Severus asked his voice almost worried. He had known Graham's father in school and as far as he knew none of the Pritchard family had foresaw anything that hadn't come to pass. But on the same hand, they were notoriously closed mouth about the future.

"I saw a bright purple light and... I saw redemption in the arms of forgiveness. That's your strongest weapon, Harry. You have something inside of you that he doesn't. Look into your heart and you'll find the best way to defeat Voldemort." Graham turned and carried the still sleeping blond away.

Severus and Harry watched him go before looking at each other. "Did you understand that?" Harry asked as he stood and stretched a little before going with Severus through the doorway that lead to the professor's quarters.

"I believe that the light was in reference to a spell of some sort... There are some charms and curses that carry such a coloration. As for the rest... I doubt we will understand until the time is upon us." Severus told him as he tucked Harry close to him for a moment before pulling back and kissing his forehead. "For now though we should worry more about getting rest."

Nodding slowly Harry allowed Severus to help him remove his clothing before settling into bed for a good night's rest.

Colin lay quiet in his dream world. There, there was no war and there was nobody hurting anyone else. But what made his dream world so perfect, was that he was there. He'd never been able to see a face, but Colin always knew him by the touch of his hands. His hands were always so soft and so loving. They made Colin feel as if he were the most important person in the entire world. Colin tried to see his face, but it was always blurred. All he could tell was that the person had long black hair that was so silky it pooled like water.

When the hands began to pet him gently Colin couldn't help but giggle a little when they hit a ticklish spot. But then he had to frown, because it didn't feel as though he were dreaming like usual. Blinking slowly Colin looked up to his dream man and was shocked to actually see a face. Then he realized he wasn't dreaming at all.

Graham sat up most of the night simply staring at his soulmate. His fair skin and light hair put him in almost diametric opposion of his own black hair and grey eyes. But then, soulmates were always suppose to be the fulfillment of each other's weaker points. Sighing, Graham ran his hand over Colin's hair and wondered if he'd already began to receive the dreams. It was somewhat of a legend in his family that all of those who would be mated to a Pritchard would begin dreaming of them shortly after reaching full sexual maturity of not only the body but of the mind as well.

When he felt Colin begin to stir he couldn't help but smile and run his hand over his side, noting when the boy giggled from a sensitive spot. Stilling when the blond began to awaken Graham held his hand in place and stared down into wide and startled blue eyes. "It's okay... you're safe. You're in my dorm room in the Slytherin boy's dorm. I'm Graham Pritchard."

Colin sat up and looked down at the green silk pajamas that dwarfed his lithe frame before looking up to Graham his mouth wide open with shock before he spoke. "You're from my dreams!"

Graham wasn't able to hold back a smile when Colin said that. "I know... Colin, have you learned about soulmates yet in your time here at Hogwarts?"

Nibbling on his lip, Colin nodded a little.

"You see those who would be mated into my family as the bonded of their soulmates always dream of them before hand. I believe you should have been dreaming of me since you were 13 or so..." Graham left off just wanting to confirm that bit of family lore.

Colin shook his head. "I've dreamed about you for as long as I can remember. Oh it wasn't anything big... but I always knew it was the same person. It was like he was growing up with me, telling me to be brave and to learn a lot because I would be with him soon and that we had important things to do... I guess that means..." Colin left off with a light blush staining his cheeks.

"That we are soulmates. I knew the moment you were sorted. Doesn't this scare you? Being so close to someone you don't know." Graham asked as he pulled him close for a hug.

With a little twist, Colin snuggled closer. "Not really. I know that soulmates can't hurt one another... And I've known you for as long as I can remember, why should I be afraid of you?"

Graham laughed softly before nodding and pulling him as close as possible. "I guess that could be so. But for now, why don't you go back to sleep. We have final exams tomorrow and I wouldn't want to be the reason for you failing one."

"Okay... but just as long as you sleep with me." Colin's blush came back and doubled in intensity. "I meant..."

"We will sleep together and we will save our first time for after you have graduated. My father has already forseen that our first sexual encounter will result in our first child. Right now that would not be an easy addition, however welcome." Graham said as he slide them both to lay beneath the covers before wrapping his arms around Colin and resting his chin amid the blond curls.

"A baby? Whoa... not right now." Colin yawned and nuzzled into the neck beside his face. "Night, Graham..."

"Goodnight, little love." Graham whispered before sinking into sleep with him.

Colin had listened to this story about the heirs and the private areas of the four founders. He'd explained that he was a muggle born and couldn't be a decedent of Gryffindor, to which Severus had laughed a little before explaining that his was a line of squibs who'd forgotten about magic.

"Well... I'll help if I can... but can I ask one thing?" Colin said as he nibbled lightly on his lip, looking out over one of the cliffs at the edge of the lake.

"Sure, Colin. Anything." Harry gave the younger a reassuring smile.

"What good will it have to go into these places? I mean other than getting to meet the ghost of the Founders and all." Colin nodded to Helga and Salizar who smiled back, both thinking about how the young boy was Godric made over.

"Actually the Founders are the reasons we're doing this. If anyone can help to find a way to defeat Voldemort it'll be them." Harry explained softly before turning him to the lake, hoping he would be able to find Godric's place in or near the lake.

Shrugging, Colin took Graham's hand before he began to call out in the clicking language of all those living under the water's surface.

Harry, Severus, Neville, Blaise, Helga, Salizar and Graham watched as a small spot of mist formed out in the middle of the lake. Seeing this Colin called out to the mists, asking them to part and show what was inside of them.

As the mist grew larger a boat came out and as the boat reached the main land, the mists parted and an island became clear.

"Oh... wow." Colin muttered as he lead Graham down and into the boat with the others.

"Trust Godric to have to try and outdo everyone." Salizar muttered to Helga who nodded and shook her head with a little smile.

When they reached the island a tall and robust ghost of a man came towards them. "My heir has come at last!" At this he looked through them and his eyes finally landed on Colin. "And he's a bit short... Oh well, height has nothing to do with magic. You look a lot like my little brother did when he was that age. So what's your name? Do you like Charms? They're my specialty. I can charm anything... included old Salizar when he's had enough liquor poured down him."

All of the living people were standing there with their mouths open in shock. Some how this talkative almost hyperactive being wasn't what they were expecting.

"My name is Colin, sir. And I like Charms too... It's my best subject." Colin smiled at the man who kind of reminded him of his dad, before he'd passed away a few years before.

"Best subject? Good-good! I'm glad there something other than the looks that got passed through the family." Turning, Godric noticed Helga and Salizar standing back looking at them. "My friends! It's so good to see you! Where's Ro'? It just doesn't feel right to not have her here with us."

"We haven't found her heir yet... So she's still stuck in her tower." Helga said as he hugged him and brushed a quick kiss over his cheek.

"Well... that's not very good." At the news Godric pouted, before his smile came back into place. "We've got to find her decedent! I want our little quad complete!"

Harry, who was standing back with Severus, spoke softly to his bondmate-to-be. "I'm almost embarrassed that I was in that house."

Before Severus could make a rude comment Godric turned to them. "And you would be Sal's heir! I can see him in those green eyes! It's one of the reasons we picked it as the house color. And look at that bonding necklace!" 


	6. Chapter 6

It took them four hours to get Godric to shut up but when he did he was full of ideas about their 'little upstart' as Helga and Salizar had dubbed Voldemort.

"Hmm... well you could just go cut his head off. I find that works pretty good." Godric suggested after a few minutes of thinking about it.

"If we could get close enough to do it I would." Harry told him bluntly.

"Oh... okay... And that one child said something about seeing purple light? Well... the only spells I know that are like that are the soul spells. Ro' would be the one to ask about that. I wish I could be of more help." Godric said as he sat with Salizar and Helga in front of the others on the beach of his little island.

"Um... Sir... Can the people from the mainland see us?" Colin asked as he looked out across the water at the other shore where a few other students were standing chatting.

"Naw, lad. This island is charmed to only be visible to those I want it to be... well those you want it to be now since it's your's. So since you want these people to see it, they can." Godric grinned at him, obviously proud of the latest of decedents of his line.

"Oh... okay." Colin settled back against Graham to smile a little at his many times removed grandfather.

"So, now we need to know who is the heir of Ravenclaw. Well... do we know anyone who has openly said they're related to her?" Salizar asked as he stood to pace.

"No. According to legend the Ravenclaw line died out years ago. But the same was said for the Hufflepuff line." Severus crossed his arms and thought it over almost laughing in his mind at the similarities between Harry and his long ago ancestor. The way that Salizar paced was almost identical to the way Harry did when he was reasoning out something.

"What about the ability to speak to birds? There can't be that many people who have the gift." Colin said as he frowned and thought deeply.

"I don't know if I've ever heard of anyone who can speak to birds... I wish we could put out an ad in the newspaper." Blaise said as he stood and began to pace along side of Salizar.

A few of them laughed at his suggestion and then they all turned their thoughts back to their problem.

"Well... we could start asking around the school. See if anyone knows someone." Neville suggested.

"If we did that Voldemort or Ron's little group would catch wind and try to find them first." Severus told him, in a voice that wasn't unkind.

"Wait a minute... I can almost remember someone telling me that someone could speak to birds... but I can't even remember who or even if they were joking." Harry was startled by memory and tried to think back.

Severus' head perked up. "Do you think you could get the memory with a pensieve?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know... I can try."

"Let's do it." Salizar said as they all moved towards the boats and then hurried into the school before going down to the dungeons.

In Severus' chambers he drew out his pensieve and set it before Harry, who drew out his wand and put it to his temple. Concentrating, he drew out the long silvery memory and allowed it to drop into the basin. Leaning down, he and Severus watched, while the others stood back giving him some privacy.

There wasn't much of a memory, only a familiar voice speaking. "Ohe, mate! Don't say it's for the birds! They're right smart creatures. Try keeping up with a conversation with a raven sometime!"

And that was it.

"Did you recognize the voice?" Severus asked Harry who shook his head.

"It's too faint. I can only barely understand it. Shit... I was just starting to think that maybe Fate was working with me this time." Harry began to rub his temple.

A knock on the door had them all turning with their hands on their wands before Severus moved and spoke through the door. "Yes?"

"Godfather... Is it safe to come in or is my sense of smell going to be assaulted?" Cros' voice had them all blushing before Severus opened the door on a laughing Cros and Bill.

After getting them in and settled they all were silent for a moment before Cros spoke. "What's so important that you can't speak about in front of me?"

"It's nothing, Cros... We're just trying to figure out a little problem." Severus soothed him with a gentle stroke of his braid.

"Oh... then perhaps I can help. I have a fresh perspective after all." Cros folded his hands politely in his lap and waited.

Looking to Harry, who shrugged, Severus brought the pensieve over and settled it in Cros' lap. "We're trying to place a voice. Maybe you'll have heard it around the school or perhaps you'll recognized it from some memory of Draco's."

"I will try my best." Leaning down, Cros stuck his finger into the liquid memory and frowned as it played for him.

After it had played through, he smiled. "I know that voice. It's Fred Weasley."

Bill stared at him for a moment before leaning down and listening to the memory. "Are you sure? I can't even tell Fred and George apart while looking at them, let alone just listening to this voices."

"You forget, all I have to remember a person by is their voice." Cros told him while holding out the pensieve for Severus to take back and allow Harry to retrieve his memory.

"So, Bill, can Fred talk to birds?" Harry asked after he had put the memory back.

"Not that I know of... but with those two one never knows. Also they were just little things when ever I moved out." Bill told them before deciding to ask. "Why is it important if my brother can talk to birds?"

Harry began explaining and by the end of Bill and Cros' mouths were hanging open in shock.

"So you mean to tell me that the ghosts of the four founders are here and instructing you on how to find the knowledge to defeat Voldemort?" Bill asked as he flopped onto the couch beside Cros.

"That is correct, young one." Salizar said as he, Helga and Godric came through the door they'd been hiding behind.

"Holy blooming shitting scarabs!" Bill cursed as he stared at the three in amazement.

Everyone in the room giggled or laughed at his cursing, including the three who'd caused it.

"I have to say that was one of the most inventive curses I've ever been graced with." Helga laughed into her hand, while Godric and Salizar didn't even try to keep in their chuckles.

"I guess this means we need to take a trip to the Weasley household to see if perhaps we've lucked out and found the one we're searching for." Severus said as he started for the door. "I expect all of the students to be in their proper dorms by the appropriate times while Harry and I go see if Fred Weasley is the one we're searching for."

All of them grumbled, but Cros just smiled. "What about me, Godfather? I'm not a student at this establishment."

"You will be at the start of next term should everything work in our favor, so you're included in that statement. You'll sleep with your brother tonight. Blaise, could you guide him?" Severus told, but there was a smile on his face. Blaise nodded as he and Neville stepped forward to guide the twin of their friend and house-mate.

"If you insist." Cros stood and turned towards where he believed Bill to be. "It has been a pleasure, William... I hope that I get to take you up on the guided tour in Egypt sometime soon."

Severus watched their interaction and almost groaned. Was he going to be losing both of his godsons to the Weasleys?

Bill blushed and nodded before speaking. "I hope you do as well. I've got this one certain one in mind. You'll love it. That magic there has almost a physical presence."

"I look forward to it." Cros turned back to where Blaise and Neville were waiting and allowed them to take his arms to lead him to Draco's room.

Harry and Severus walked with Bill out and they all apperated to the Burrow.

Bill lead the way inside and hugged his mother. "Back already, Mum. With guests."

Molly hugged her son before turning to Harry and hugging him as well. "Hello, dear. And greetings to you too, Severus."

Harry and Severus both nodded at her friendly greeting before politely returning it.

"Welcome, Severus! To what do we owe the visit?" Arthur asked from where he was relaxing reading the newspaper.

"We need to speak with Fred." Severus said as he relaxed partially if for no other reason than the blatantly homey feel to the place.

Molly paled at this and sighed. "What have those two done now?" She asked before turning and yelling up the stairs. "Fred! Come down this instant!"

The twins came down and paled when they saw their former professor standing there.

"We swear we didn't sell anything to any first year." they both said at the same time looking incredibly guilty.

"That wasn't what we were here about, but now I will be inquiring into it at a later date. I need to ask you... Fred, if you can speak with birds."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "We both do."

Harry looked at Severus who was looking back just as shocked. "Oh..."

THE END (for now)

A.N.: Now that was a twist wasn't it? I got the suggestion in a private email.

Well, they've found the heirs but now they have to get into Lady Ravenclaw's tower and find a way to defeat Voldemort.

What about Graham's prediction? Will it come true?

!ATTENTION!

There is a sequel to this fic! Go to my author's page and look for Learning and Teaching 4. There is also a side step telling us more about how Charlie and Draco met, it too is on my author's page. The name of it is The Dragon-Tamer and His Brightness.

But please take a moment to drop me a line about what your think about this part!


End file.
